Sentido Puro
by lixy-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Cuando tu mundo se viene abajo, cuando te utilizan solo para olvidar a alguien, ¿como te sientes? Karin, la guerra termino, emociones y confesiones, dilemas amorosos, odio y resentimiento, ella tratara de sobrellevar su nueva vida tratando de olvidar a cierta persona con alguien mas. NaruKarin/SasuSaku.


_Este one shot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, "Clavo que saca otro clavo" de Paty Cantú._

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

_Fui solo en consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_(El fic esta inspirado para Karin y Naruto, como deseen ver la perspectiva es con lo que se quedaran, pero la canción esta dedicada para Karin, y en un punto a Sasuke, sin dejar de lado que la pareja primordial del fic es NaruKarin, la canción es perfecta a mi parecer para Karin, de Naruto a ella, y de Karin a Sasuke, espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo lo hice) _

**Sobre el Gris del Sinsentido **

Termino la cuarta gran guerra ninja, todo parecía ir bien, eso a su parecer, su perspectiva no era otra mas alucinación de vida feliz que tenia en cada rincón de su alma, todo un simple pensamiento erróneo que se esfumo de inmediato el día en que se vio enterada se cierta relación que incluía a cierto Uchiha y a cierta Haruno.

Fue un día casi común, para quienes lo son.

Caminaba rumbo a su departamento, se topo en el parque con una escena que no le ágrado, la cual le partió el corazón y la lleno de coraje.

Sakura estaba tomada de la mano de Sasuke, pero este ultimo ni se inmutaba en soltarse, solo estaba quieto recibiendo uno que otro beso por parte de ella.

No mostraba ninguna expresión en su cara de felicidad mas tampoco estaba enojado o triste, es contradictorio lo que se puede saber con ver su cara, mas el no muestra ni signo de emoción alguna.

Pero algo le delata, y es horrible solo ser ella quien lo note.

Su Chakra , es apacible, como nunca lo sintió, esta feliz, emocionado, emocionado por la presencia de ella, de Sakura, por ella y no por Karin.

Siempre fue así, nunca lo quiso ver, seguía parada en la esquina del parque viendo aun cierta escena que poco a poco la mataba.

Si, su Chakra en definitiva mostraba felicidad, y mucha, una que en ninguna ocasión sintió en el, esa inmensa felicidad, mostraba algo mas.

Amor

Coraje, resentimiento, dolor, tristeza, todo revuelto en ella.

No podía siquiera moverse de lugar, estaba estancada viendo tal acto de _Amor _que le provocaba asco profundo, no por el _Amor _si no por ser ellos quienes representan el sentimiento, solo por ser ellos y no ella, su mundo se desmoronaba a un paso veloz y trágico, podía percibir la coloración de las cosas desvanecerse, podía ser espectadora de cómo sus sueños carecían de emoción

Cerro los ojos abruptamente dejando correr lagrimas de puro y mero dolor.

Volteo la mirada, serenándose y apretando los puños fuertemente se repitió mentalmente "Es un completo idiota" si, lo era, lo es y como van las cosas y su rumbo ella seguirá pensando que es, fue y seguirá siendo un reverendo idiota por no valorarla, por no tomarla en cuenta y no ser ella quien este en el lugar de Sakura.

Sigue sintiendo el movimiento de ambos chakras, apacibles, felices, enamorados, y maldijo su "cualidad" , estúpida habilidad, como la odiaba en estos momentos, sentir tanta felicidad la ponía de nervios y ver como estaban de empalagosos y dulces le enfermaba, la abrumaba y por momentos quiso ir a partirle la cara a ambos, a ese par con su inmensa felicidad, pero, siendo sinceros, antes que la Uzumaki diera por lo menos un golpe seria interceptada por alguno de los dos y llevada a urgencias, y tenían que ser ese par!

Fue tan solo hace unos meses la guerra había terminado, las cosas con Sasuke iban mejor de lo que hubiera creído, Karin paso de ser una loca Fangirl a ser solo la chica enamorada del hombre que trato de matarla, se mostro serena, y en alguna ocasión en un arranque se histeria y remordimiento lo abofeteo, lo insulto y le dejo de hablar por mes y medio, cosa que cambio con la llegada de Suigetsu y Juugo a Konoha, los cuales fueron encarcelados de inmediato pero salieron libres gracias al testimonio de Sasuke, Naruto y Karin.

Taka no volvió a ser el de antes, comenzando con que Sasuke regreso al equipo 7 y estos tres últimos quedaron sin líder.

Sasuke hablaba con Suigetsu y Juugo, no podía pasar desapercibida la mirada acecina de Karin, tampoco la severa incomodidad, fueron los lazos con Taka quienes se encargaron de unir a Karin mas a Sasuke, perdonándolo y de nuevo tratando de conquistarlo, claro esta vez con mas madurez, y mejor estrategia, habían salido un par de veces, la primera por petición de Sasuke, y fue para dejar cosas en claro, seguida de un extraño perdón.

Todo cambio para ella desde ese día, lo volvió a ver como el hombre de sus sueños, lo perdono no sin antes volver a insultarlo una y otra vez, así para el día siguiente volver a ser _compañeros._

Ya tres meses han pasado desde que termino la cuarta gran guerra ninja, muchos muertos y mucha felicidad con amargura infeliz.

Fue exiliada de todo cargo criminal gracias a que ayudo en la guerra, en un momento en que la prisión de Konoha fue victima de un ataque y las puertas y celdas quedaron abiertas ella salió, podía sentir chakras por doquier, todos fuertes, débiles, cansados, angustiados, en medio del caos vio a un civil que seria golpeado por un zetsu blanco, ella no supo por que pero, corrió y de un puñetazo hizo volar al zetsu, pero este volvió.

**Flash Back **

_-Es mejor que se vaya, siento muchos chakras peligrosos cerca – le advirtió Karin al hombre de edad un poco avanzada, este asintió no sin antes darle las gracias._

_Sintió no solo el Chakra de zetsu venir, si no otro, una persona que la observaba, Kakashi, el hubiera salvado a aquel hombre, pero viendo como Karin manejo la situación prefirió solo ver, y en un momento regresar a la batalla inmediatamente._

_Zetsu regreso, y una batalla comenzó, si bien la fuerza de Karin no era grande, y los puños que lograba propinarle solo le hacían un poco de daño, era su agilidad quien le salvaba de serios golpes._

_Tratando de sobrellevar la pelea trato de usar algún Jutsu, el cual no resulto, clones de sombra, pésimo Justu por parte de ella, solo dos clones que fueron desechos en menos de 20 segundos, y otra vez trato, 3 clones, pero su fuerza se esfumaba, en un ataque de desesperación concentro Chakra en un puño, tanto como pudo soportar, y se lanzo a zetsu, lo golpeo a la cabeza y dejo muerto._

_Cayo de rodillas respirando entre cortadamente, y su visión se nublaba, si descansara por lo menos unos minutos recuperaría fuerzas rápidamente._

_Se pregunto que pasaba, ¿Ya comenzó la guerra? o ¿Ya terminara? _

_Cuando sintió alguien detrás de ella, del piso tomo un kunai para defenderse de su posible agresor siendo sorprendida por la persona que se encontraba frente a ella._

_-Karin cierto? – le pregunto el peli plata._

_Ella quedo en silencio, no por que no quisiera hablar si no por que su respiración agitada se lo impedía, asintió con la cabeza._

_-Por que saliste de la prisión? – _

_-Si…si a eso….se…le pu…ede…lla…llamar…prisión – _

_-Deberías regresar – _

_-Mi celda esta…desmoronada – respondió ella tratando de levantarse._

_-Hmm…entonces esto es un dilema, trata de esconderte, no trates de huir ni pelear, guarda fuerzas y espera a que te busque – ordeno el._

_-Por que debería hacerle caso? – no le correspondía rezongar, pero no recibía ordenes de nadie._

_-Tienes dos opciones, haces lo que te digo, o te unes a nosotros hasta que termine la guerra, si todo sale bien podrías ser exiliada de todo cargo._

_Ella quedo sorprendida, podría unirse, si, pero ella no tenia habilidades en batalla, otra vez sus habilidades sensoriales le ayudarían._

_-Que quiere que? – _

_-Lo que escuchaste Karin – _

…

_Silencio_

…

…

_-Esta bien, me uniré a la guerra de su lado pero, quiero salir libre, y si no matan a Uchiha Sasuke yo lo are – _

_El se sorprendió ante las palabras de aquella chica, la cual supo, en algún momento demostró estar enamorada de Sasuke._

_-Eso no te concierne, pero ten por seguro que Tsunade Sama tomara la mejor decisión, y si esa es que el muera así será._

_Ella sonrió un poco._

_-Si no le importa necesito atención medica, después le diré sobre mis habilidades – _

_-De que habilidades? Eres rastreadora – _

_-Si, pero tengo mas cualidades – dijo esto poniéndose de pie, siendo ayudada por Kakashi._

_-Bueno mi sangre es curativa, mi sentido rastreador es mejor que cualquier otro, inclusive mejor que el mejor que conozcan, y si no se han dado cuenta puedo distinguir el Chakra, su estado, sus emociones, posición, fuerza, aroma…_

_Si, en definitiva el estaba sorprendido, ella ayudaría, y mucho._

_Tomarón camino lo mas rápido posible al lugar donde estaba Sakura, la volvió a curar, e inclusive ambas hicieron comentarios sarcásticos._

_-Nos volvemos a encontrar – hablo Sakura_

_-Si, pero esta vez no es por un hoyo en mi pecho – sonrió melancólicamente Karin, y Sakura sonrió al igual que ella._

_-Es irónico que te vuelva a curar – _

_-Lo es, y también lo es que sea por un descuido mío, ya sabes, tal vez debas enseñarme a como defenderme – _

_-Bueno no estoy en posición de enseñar, cuando casi muero dos veces por culpa de… - _

_-Bueno, eso no quita el hecho de que seas más fuerte que yo – trato de no deshacer la buena vibra en el ambiente con ellas dos._

_-En ese caso creo que tu eres muy inteligente – sonrió_

_-Lo soy – se elogio Karin._

_Ambas rieron hasta que escucharon una fuerte explosión y un estruendo sacudió todo el campamento._

_-Que es eso? – pregunto Sakura _

_-Sasuke – _

_-Sasuke? Esta aquí? – pregunto Sakura a Karin, esta la vio y asintió._

_-Siento su Chakra por allá, activo el Susano, y otro Chakra cerca de el, uno muy fuerte también – _

_Naruto y Sasuke, una batalla comenzó._

_Después de Naruto hacerlo recapacitar no con palabras si no con hechos, por parte de palabras de Itachi fue que comprendió, ayudo a Naruto contra Madara y los demás._

_El Uchiha se sorprendió al ver a Karin con vestimenta ninja, como todos los demás, y lo que mas le sorprendió fue la banda ninja en su frente, y venia con Sakura y Kakashi sensei._

_-Gracias – agradeció Sakura a Karin._

_Y desde ese momento el equipo 7 volvió a unirse, pero con un miembro mas, Sai._

_Karin ayudo cuanto pudo, detectando chakras, y pocas veces peleando, curaba y hacia buenas estrategias, en definitiva Shikamaru y Karin hicieron buen equipo estratega._

_Todo paso, fueron muchos sacrificios, pero al final todo termino._

**Fin Flash Back **

Pero algo comenzaba.

_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas_

Todo termino para ella, salió corriendo de aquel parque rumbo a lo desconocido, no podía llorar, ni gritar, solo odiaba, a el, a ella, a todos.

Todos menos a alguien, a su único familiar.

A Naruto, fue hasta hace un mes que ambos se enteraron que eran del mismo clan, fueran primos o no, el le declaro su amor.

El se dio cuenta que la relación con Sakura no seria jamás de novios, y tratando de olvidarla comenzó a salir con Hinata, pero ella al darse cuenta que solo era su novia para olvidar a Sakura decidió, muy a su pesar, terminar la relación, justo después de unos meses fue que comenzó a sentirse atraído por Karin, su personalidad, y su forma de ser, después fue enterarse de ser del mismo clan, todo cambio para el, se declaro pero fue rechazado por Karin, otra mujer que ama al Uchiha, pero no lo podía odiar, era su mejor amigo, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el fin.

Pero ella al amar todavía a Sasuke se negó a cualquier cita con el y volvieron a ser solo amigos.

_El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar_

Quizás era hora de olvidar a Sasuke, Naruto siempre fue incondicional, siempre la ayudo, e inclusive le entreno un poco, incondicional.

Nada tiene sentido, todo a mi alrededor es gris, todo carece de color, todo menos el, Sasuke.

Siempre camino, siempre estuvo parada sobre el gris del sinsentido, pero para su suerte estaba el, quien le dio color y esencia a su vida, le dio sentido a su existencia, le dio ilusión, pero para que? Para perder y carecer de felicidad después? Para carecer de aroma? De vida?

Paro en seco su huida y volteo a quien le perseguía.

-Perona – articulo palabra ella.

-Karin, que paso? – le pregunto Naruto a ella.

-Nada! Solo, pues me entro melancolía y corrí –

Sonrió ella y se aproximo lentamente a el, lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo.

-Karin –

Mas fuerte el abrazo, el cual el poco a poco correspondió

-Naruto –

Comenzaron a separarse y Karin solamente se dejo llevar, lo beso tiernamente en los labios, el sin salir del Shock correspondió el beso dudosamente.

-Karin? –

-Naruto –

-Que fue eso? – le pregunto el a la Uzumaki.

-Naruto, bueno, podríamos intentarlo? –

Silencio, shock.

Es demasiado para Naruto, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, estaba feliz, no cabía tanta felicidad en el.

Pero ella, a pesar de estar aparentemente feliz con la declaración, seguía destrozada por Sasuke.

No le permitió entrada al dolor por instantes, y se entrego completa a una felicidad escondida dentro, muy dentro de ella.

No era amor, tampoco cariño, solo era un lazo, uno muy grande, era un sentimiento reprimido, una emoción de tener a alguien, el con decir "Me gustas" no haces feliz a nadie, pero "Te amo" tiene demasiado cargo, "Te quiero" es perfecto, pero no suficiente para el, por eso, siendo como es, le escribe, le dice "Gracias por existir"

Una error, el que ocurrió mucho antes de la guerra, cuando Hebi existía, ese dia que Sasuke y Karin se entregaron el uno al otro.

Sin decir palabra.

Después la traición

La decepción

El regreso

El odio

La venganza

El reencuentro

El perdón

Las citas

Las ilusiones

Y de nuevo, la decepción, la desilusión, la tristeza.

Por eso y mas, ella le olvidara.

"Te olvidare"

"Sera el con quien te olvide, así como tu trataste de olvidarla a ella conmigo, no es así? Solo que yo si lo lograre, ya no te amare, es suficiente dolor, y la caída no la soporte, pero tengo a alguien, y te olvidare con el, lo lograre y seré feliz Sasuke"

-Gracias por existir –

-Te quiero –

Creo…

* * *

Fin?

* * *

Debo decir que soy una romántica sin remedio alguno, pero solo me sale y tengo que escribirlo, tal vez las maree con tanto drama, y romance, ni yo me entiendo.

La canción de Paty Cantu simplemente la escuche en YouTube cuando buscaba una canción para inspirarme en el capitulo 7 de mi fic "Junto a Ti" mas me la encontré la escuche, me inspire y escribí este One Shot.

Lo escribí en un dia caluroso, muy caluroso, no se si deba decirlo pero casi desnuda pude escribirlo, no sean perverts, pero igual un chapuson y a retomar lo que sea.

No me gusta SasuSaku , pero ya saben escuche la canción y bla bla bla, las decepciones en Karin me salen natural, aun cuando la amo tanto! Puede que haga una secuela pero eso a pedido de alguien.

Gracias por leer, les recomiendo escuchar la musica de Paty, me gustan varios temas de ella, y alguno que otro sera mi inspiración.

Lo que si digo es que si no les gusta igual dejen un review constructivo, y la idea fue solo eso, una idea, de echo muchas parejas de Naruto me gustan y no puedo decir que odio a una y otra, pero igual una me agrada mas que la otra, quise poner a Sakura con Sasuke por que entre tanto escribir SasuKarin me aturdi, me entro loquera temporal y aqui estoy.

Tonto calor! me derrito! bah, sálvame Sasuke!

Otra vez Gracias por leer, espero me dejen algún reivew, eso me hace feliz!

Nos leemos pronto!

by: lixy chan


End file.
